


Habits.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Aoba decides to have tea time at Cyan Cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the RenAo week submission but can be read as a standalone short oneshot too.

 

When they sit down at the table next to the window, girls can’t stop staring at Aoba and Ren. After all, Cyan Cafe is famous among the ladies and two attractive guys sure stand out among the crowd of flowers here.

“Aoba, can you order the round, soft cookie again?”

“You mean the Macaroon? Sure!” Aoba smiles as Mizuki approach them to take their orders.

Half an hour later, Ren is totally oblivious to the stares nearby their table as he enjoy his 3rd helping of the delicacy. 

“You didn’t pick it up to smell it anymore.”

“Tae taught me table manners when she has free time.”

“Really?”

“Yes, as well as no slouching when sitting down, eye contact during conversations and wash my hands before handling any food.”

“Oh yeah, she’s really strict when it comes to hygiene.”

“And then there’s Yoshie-san. She taught me a lot of things.”

This time Aoba look at his lover skeptically, “Yoshie…san? Ren, you only started working there as a part timer the past five days.”

“True but when it’s break time, she taught me how to greet and converse with customers. To say thank you more than I’m sorrys. I often stutter during my speech and one time she even pinched my cheeks to make me smile wider.”

Aoba tries not to laugh. He can imagine the bubbly woman doing that while Ren was helpless to stop her.

“I see. Mind showing me your lesson so far?”

Ren nods like a well trained dog, “understood.”

Cyan Cafe has been hiring girls as maids the past month. So when one came to set down their drinks, Ren look up to her with a small smile.

“Excuse me, the girl over there with green hat. What is she having?”

The pretty maid blushes at Ren’s smooth voice that she almost fainted.

“P-p-p-parfait with strawberry whip c-cream… milord. Would you like one?”

“Is it as sweet as your smile?”

Even Aoba wants to faint with her now.

“I… I… I think so?” she asks back as she hug the tray to her chest.

“A shame, I’m afraid I can’t eat something that sweet. It’s not good for my heart.” he place a hand on his chest dramatically like he really can’t handle her sweet allure.

“S-sir, if it pleases you, we can specially request our chef to prepare your parfait less sweet…” she spoke too fast due to her fast heart beat and flustered face!

“Will you do that for me? I appreciate your hard work, lady. I shall have one, then.”

“V-Very good, sir.” The girl with brown ringlets almost floats away to go back to the kitchen. 

“Ren…”

Ren looks back at Aoba with a blink, “yes?”

His face is back to his usual expression, gone was the Casanova that almost floored the rest of the female customers in the cafe!

“Yoshie-san… taught you all that?”

“No, but she often talked to me about these Korean drama series. When I went for grocery shopping too I’ll hear the neighbours gossiping about last week’s episode. I took notes and practised greeting with the customers with it. For some reason we seem to get more customers coming back. Yoshie-san was pretty pleased too.”

Aoba had to look away at Ren’s innocent smile. This guy, seriously…

“You’ve really gotten better the past year, huh? You’re able to go shopping on your own, you can do the dishes without breaking any cups and even ride a crowded train the other day.”

“T-the train wasn’t as crowded at 4pm, if not I wouldn’t have board it, Aoba.”

“It’s fine, you can take your time, Ren. Please don’t push yourself too much okay?”

“Okay.”

“…. You’ve really changed, huh?” Aoba whisper to himself, feeling a bit lonesome.

“What was that, Aoba?”

“O-oh! it’s nothing. Oh look! Here comes the Parfait!”

To be honest Aoba kinda miss Ren’s old habits. He used to have this look of oblivious ignorance of his surroundings. Ever since they explained about Ren’s new identity to their friends, they have been nothing but helpful around the brunette. Ren has learn a lot and became more self-independent lately that Aoba is a bit lost on his role around his lover. 

When the parfait came, Aoba ignore his melancholic feelings and try to focus on happily watching Ren’s approach to the delicacy.

But instead Ren push the parfait towards Aoba’s direction.

“Huh? Ren, you’re not eating it?”

“I ordered it for you, Aoba.”

“Eh?”

“As a small thank you, Aoba, for watching over me since my days at the hospital. Please, enjoy this sweet, I want you to try it.”

To be honest Aoba is not really into sweet stuffs since he even prefer his coffee black. But since this is Ren’s offer of gratitude to him, there’s nothing wrong with enjoying the delicacy right?

“A-alright. Thank you, Ren.”

“The pleasure’s mine.” he replies with a sincere smile. Nothing like the smile he flashed at the love struck maid awhile ago.

****

“Ah~ now I’m full. And we even bought some traditional Japanese sweet for Baa-chan too. Let’s hurry home, Ren!” Aoba says to Ren as they cross the street and houses.

“Yes…” Ren replies in a weak tone.

“Ren?” Aoba stops as he turn around to face his lover. They’re the only ones standing at this deserted street considering it’s almost 5pm.

“Did you really enjoy the parfait, Aoba? perhaps it was better if I ordered another cake for you that time?”, Ren asks him worriedly.

Crap, Ren must have realized how Aoba looked like when he tried the berries. They were too sweet Aoba wince a bit.

“You’re so serious!” he laughs as he ruffle Ren’s fluffy hair affectionately, “yes, of course I enjoyed the parfait, Ren. Thank you. Though it was such a small dish, I could have shared with you some…. What a pity.”

Ren was quiet for a moment and then suddenly he bends down to lick the corner of Aoba’s lips! 

There were traces of the whip cream of the parfait. The taller male nods in approval as he lick his lips.

“It’s sweet, but I think Aoba’s sweeter. I like Aoba’s taste better.” he smiles innocently. Pretty pleased with his discovery.

Aoba’s torn between blushing hard or looking around their surrounding in case someone saw that.

“R-Ren!”

“Yes?” he blinks with a tilt of his head.

“You….” he covers his pink face with a hand and finally chuckle, “I guess some habits die hard, huh? You’re still Ren after all.” 

“Habits?”

Aoba laughs more as he reach out to hold Ren’s hand.

“It’s nothing, come on, Let’s head home!”

—-

———

——————

END?


End file.
